A Branning Family Christmas
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Jouren (Joey and Lauren) OneShot, set two years later. Enjoy :)


Okay LauraS1992X wanted a cute fluffy Jouren one shot... So here it is :D

* * *

The streets were deserted, the snow was falling softly as dawn came creeping round Christmas Day. Everyone was asleep on the street, savouring them few precious more minutes until their kids woke them screaming because Santa came.

'MUMMY! DADDY! WAKE UP! SANTA'S BEEN! SANTA BEEN!' screamed two year old Jay Branning. He bolted straight onto his parent's bed and jumped up and down, still screaming his previous sentence. Twenty five year old, Joey Branning woke up and pulled his son down gently on his chest.

'Jay, it's six o clock!' Joey groaned, looking at his son, who had mastered Lauren's cheeky smile within hours of first smiling.

'But Dadddyyyyy! Santa's been!' Jay said, pouting. Joey looked besides him, seeing twenty year old Lauren blinking away sleep and she smiled at her two boys.

'Mmm, morning babe' she said

'Moning mummy! Come on, Santa's been!' said Jay, pulling his mum up into a sitting position.

'Careful, Jay. Why don't you go and wake up Rolo?'

'YAY! ROLO, WAKE UP! SANTA'S BEEN!' Jay screamed, heading back for the kitchen to wake up the puppy. Joey and Lauren fell back onto the pillows and Lauren groaned.

'What time is it?' she asked

'Six exactly!' Joey groaned. Lauren let out a sound which half groan and half laugh.

'MUMMY! DADDY!' screamed Jay from the living room. Joey and Lauren glanced at each other and rolled their eyes, climbing out of bed and putting their dressing gowns on.

'OKAY! WE'ER COMING!' shouted Lauren, wanting to keep her son quiet before they had neighbours banging on the door...

* * *

When they reached the living room, Jay was already on the floor, with Rolo fussing around him.

'Want a drink?' asked Joey, his hair stuck up in all angles

'Sure. Coffee, please' said Lauren, before walking over to her son and kissing him on head, sitting down next to him and helped him count his presents. Joey watched her interact with Jay, remembering when she first discovered she was pregnant...

_**Flashback**_

_**Lauren hurried to the bathroom in order throw up again. Joey was getting concerned. He knew she hadn't been drinking, as she had cut down after going off the rails at Christmas. **_

'_**Lauren, you okay?' Joey knocked on the door, Max and Tanya stood at the top of the stairs, worried looks on their faces. Lauren opened the door, three minutes later, her face pale and clammy.**_

'_**Right, get back to bed' ordered Joey and Max. Lauren, for once, didn't argue and did as she was told...**_

_**Later that day, Max, Joey, Abi and Oscar were downstairs watching TV, when Tanya came downstairs, her hand shaking a little bit.**_

'_**Tan, what's wrong?' asked Max, frowning. Joey and Abi looked at Tanya.**_

'_**You better go see Lauren, Joey. She needs you' said Tanya, her voice shaking as she spoke. Joey frowned and headed upstairs to Laurens room. She was sat on the bed, crying. **_

'_**Lauren! What's wrong?' he asked, rushing towards her, pulling her to him in a comforting hug. Lauren was crying so hard, she couldn't form a sentence, so she pointed to her bedside table and hid her face in Joey's neck. He frowned and picked up a white stick, his eyes widening in shock.**_

'_**You're pregnant?'**_

_**End of Flashback**_

'Mummy, what's wrong with Daddy?' asked Jay, noticing his Dad looking at his Mum with a smile on his face. Joey seemed to come back to reality and shook his head. He smiled at his son and girlfriend, making the coffee's and joining them on the floor.

'So, son, how many present's have you got?' he asked Jay

'Twen... Tenty Five' said Jay, attempting to say twenty five. Joey smiled and laughed, lifting his Son on his lap and watching him open a present. Lauren smiled at the interaction, remembering when Jay had been born, Joey had been terrified that he wouldn't be able to do it.

_**Flashback**_

_**Seven months later, Lauren had given birth to little baby boy, who already had Lauren, Tanya and Abi wrapped round his little finger. After leaving Lauren and Joey alone with their new arrival, Lauren placed Jay back in his cot and turned to Joey.**_

'_**Look at him. He's so cute. .. He's definitely got your eyes' said Lauren, turning her head to look at Joey, who hadn't said a word yet, since Jay had been born. **_

'_**Joey? What's wrong?' she asked, noticing he was shaking a little bit. Joey looked at Lauren, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hide anything from her.**_

'_**I'm scared' he admitted. Lauren blinked, in surprise.**_

'_**What? Joey, you've nothing to be scared of' said Lauren, placing a hand over his. He had been so excited when she was pregnant, saying that he couldn't wait to meet him or her. He even picked out the name and did almost practically everything for her.**_

'_**What... What if, I turn out to be like him?' Joey whispered so quietly, that if the room hadn't been silent, she wouldn't have heard him. Her eyes widened and she didn't even have to ask who he was.**_

'_**Joey Branning, you listen to me right now...' stated Lauren. Joey's head snapped up. It was the first time she had said his full name.**_

'_**You won't be like him, Joey. I know you won't, simply because you're different from him. Your not like him, your much more mature that him and your not him. You're Joey, not Derek. And if you think you're going to be like him, you can think again, because you're going to be the best Dad in the world, Joey and Jay is going to love you for you, okay? So get them thoughts out of your head, okay?' said Lauren. Joey blinked and nodded, smiling at Lauren.**_

'_**So, Can I hold him?' Joey asked, although he wasn't sure why. Lauren giggled.**_

'_**You don't have to ask, Joey. He's your son as well' she laughed, smiling as Joey picked Jay up and began speaking to him...**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Lauren smiled and kissed both her boys. Joey smiled and looked at her.

'What was that for?' he asked, Lauren shrugged her shoulders and smiled

'Just thinking back on some memories... I love you... both of you' she said, as Jay looked at his mum. Jay smiled and handed Lauren her present from Santa.

'What did Santa bring you, mummy' asked Jay. Lauren opened the present to find her favourite photo of her and Jay framed.

'Aww.. I wonder who this is from?' Lauren asked, smirking at Joey, who smirked back. Jay got up and headed in the direction of Lauren and Joey's bedroom.

'Jay, what are you doing?' asked Lauren, wondering where he son was going. Jay turned round.

'Phone.. Photos' said Jay, wandering into his parents room to find their phones. The second Jay disappeared round the corner, Joey pounced on Lauren and kissed her deeply. He drew back and smiled at her.

'you like one of your present?' he nodded to the photo

'I love it. Thank you, babe' said Lauren, kissing him again. A snap sounded as Jay snapped a photo, before rushing up to his parents and flinging his arm round their shoulders.

'I love you, mummy and daddy' he said, kissing both their cheeks. He handed them their photos and went to attack his pile of presents, making his parents laugh. Joey smiled at Lauren, who watching her son open another present. He reached into his pocket and slipped another arm round Lauren shoulder.

'Lauren, babe...' he said

'Yeah...' said Lauren, half paying attention and half not

'Marry me?' asked Joey, snapping open the box as Lauren's head snapped towards the box. He watched as her mouth opened and closed a few times like goldfish, before remembering the question.

'Oh my god, Joey... Of course I will!' exclaimed Lauren, smiling brightly, before kissing him deeply. Joey pulled back and smiled, slipping the ring on her finger, where it fit perfectly.

'Perfect' he said, smiling at Lauren, before turning his attention to his son, watching as he opened more of his many presents. Suddenly, a head popped up from under most of the wrapping paper and Rolo barked.

'Merry Cwistmas, Rolo!' said Jay, hugging the puppy and kissing his head, before laughing as Rolo licked his hand and then dived back under the wrapping paper and playing with it...

* * *

**Just a fluffy OneShot :) Hope you enjoy it :D And check my other Jouren stories on my profile :) R&R**


End file.
